When Good fanfics go Bad
by Resa and Harmony
Summary: Me and my best friend enter alternate deminsions after an incident with a fanfic, and now we have to get back to our own world. Normally, this is every fangirl's dream, but when it involves death, nothing can go right.


Resa: After about an hour-long teasing of my best friend, she sparked this idea for me, and I just had to write it down before I forgot. Revolutionary Girl Utena is owned by Chiho Saito and Be-PaPas, Saint Seiya is owned by Masami Kurumada, and Kazuya Minekura owns Saiyuki. Any other themes or characters from any other shows I do not own either. I own myself (Resa/Theresa/Sanresa), Harmony is my little sister and owns herself, Peggi (my best friend) owns herself, and Eevee (Peggi's cousin) owns herself.

Prologue:

Sleepovers and Slumber parties. The theme would _imply_ that one would sleep, however, everyone knows very well that the one thing that girls (and guys) do _not_ do during these occasions, is sleep. This is true for the main characters of this story as well. But when the lights are supposed to go out and the TV is to go off, what could three very hyper and bored teen girls do? Why, get on the computer of course! But when one of them falls asleep, the one who was the most sane (and logical), the other two are left to their insanity and to ruin reality as they know it.

Chapter One-

"Is Eevee asleep _already_?" Resa asked her friend, poking the red-head on the arm.

"Yep. . ."

The girls both sighed boredly. There was really nothing to do, and they had been instructed to go to sleep hours ago by Peggi's (Resa: evil) parents (Resa: of doom!)

It was amazing how close the three girls were. They were different in every way. Resa (Resa: I have to go first!!!) had long dark brown hair that she wore down and covering most of the sides of her face, almost to her eyes, which were deep brown, by the way, and was wearing a leather black miniskirt and a black shirt her boyfriend had given her, and a serious expression on her face.

Peggi was a silver-haired girl with black highlights that looked great with her icy blue eyes and the cute childish smile on her face. Her clothes were actually her night clothes, as she and Eevee had already changed into something comfortable.

Eevee had fiery red hair and green eyes, and was more sane than the other two girls, but was still just as hyper. . .provided that she was awake.

But now, she was sound asleep.

"So, did Hyouga call you?" Peggi asked, poking at Resa.

"No. Did Shun call you?"

Peggi sighed heavily "I'm worried about them. What if they didn't make it? What if they crashed in the ocean! Or what if they ran out of fuel! What if I never get to see my shunny-kins again?!"

Resa rolled her eyes "don't worry. I'm sure if Shun died, he would have called to tell you by now."

"You're right." Peggi smiled, but then narrowed her eyes "wait a minute. . ."

"I'm bored out of my mind. Want to write part of a fanfic?"

"Sure, why not. I'll go get some cherry coke and you start writing."

So, Resa sat down at the computer. There were two keyboards, so she just picked the prettiest one and began typing on it. It was black with silver keys. (Resa: wow! That was absolutely pointless to say! But I'm trying to create 'mood' here. . .) The beginning of the fanfic sounded much like this:

Peggi walked to the back of the craft that would take them to their destination, and her friend Resa followed shortly after. They were travelers from different realms, and at this point, it was 3 in the morning.

Resa-I'm going to bed now. I guess Legato is worried about me.

Peggi-Yeah. I just can't sleep. I should probably get to bed too.

Suddenly, there was a loud thud as. . .

And that was where the story began to fade out from Resa's mind. She actually began to feel somewhat tired. Peggi, who was on a cherry-pepsi-sugar-high, wasn't really paying much attention to what Resa was typing, and eventually, both girls fell asleep.

They awoke the next morning to a _very_ loud THUD.

End of Chapter One.

Resa: So, how was that for a first chapter? It is mostly centered around me and Peggi (sorry Eevee but I just don't know enough about you to put you in as a main character, and I'm positive I would mess your character up. But be proud, Shiryu is yours. . .I'll settle for Hyouga.)

Peggi: Maybe it was just me, but you made me sound sorta. . .blond.

Resa: I figured I'd either make you an idiot or a slut.

Peggi: (waves little 'I'm an idiot' picket sign)

Resa: That's what I thought. I'm hoping for reviews, but I'm not hell-bent on getting them.


End file.
